Taking whats mine
by BlackRose262
Summary: What if Mellina left when she found out she was pregnant, and Tomas never knew he was a father? Until one day he finds out and decides he wants custody of his son. When he is denied that request he moves to his last resort, kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

**(MPOV)**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I still can't believe I'm pregnant. I thought to myself as I finished packing my last suitcase. I had everything in my apartment packed up and most of it had already been shipped over to Nelly's house in Bathory. I had already spoken to her last week when I told her what was happening. She agreed with my decision to leave and swore she would do everything she could to help me with the baby.

A baby, I thought pleasantly. My baby, Tomas's baby. I frowned.

He would never even see our child, never even know the baby exists.

Tears streamed down my face as I taped the note I left for Tomas on the door. I picked up my suitcase and kept my head low as I descended down the stairs to the main lobby of the building. I returned my apartment key to the desk and signed the final paperwork releasing my ownership of the apartment.

I walked into the parking lot and placed my bag into the backseat before sliding into the drivers seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Skip to Nelly's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mellina!" Nelly called as she ran down the porch steps to embrace her life long friend. Mellina hugged her tightly before pulling away to meet her friends eyes. "Nelly you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now. Everything is happening so fast and I have so much to worry about."

Nelly looked at her with understanding, compassionate eyes. "Everything will be fine. You and the baby are safe and that's what matters. Come on, lets talk inside."

Nelly put her arm around Mellina's shoulders and helped her up the steps to the front door. The warmth of the heater relaxed Mellina's tense muscles slightly and gave Nelly her coat before she sat down on sofa. Amenti hopped up onto her lap and she stroked her soft fur, listening to her soft purring.

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Nelly asked as she entered the living room and sat down down beside her.

"No, I haven't told anyone else. Not even Tomas knows, nor does he know I'm carrying his child" My voice cracked a bit at the end of that sentence.

"You did the right thing. The baby, its father and yourself would have been in danger if you stayed and word got out of your affair." Nelly tried to reassure her. But Mellina's nerves refused calm down.

"If I did the right thing then why do I feel so wrong? Why does it hurt so much?" By now hot tears were streaming down Mellina's cheeks and her heart was breaking. "How is it right if I'm leaving the love of my life and taking his child away from him?"

Nelly reached over to the small table next to the couch and grabbed a box of tissues that were sitting there. She gave them to her friend and then cradled her in her arms and let her cry.

"It'll be okay. I know you're scared, and you have every reason to be. But just give it time, I promise time will make everything better."

Mellina just continued to sob in Nelly's arms and Nelly let her.

**(TPOV)**

"How could she leave me? I loved her." I sobbed into my pillow. I had gone to visit Mellina that night like I always do, but her apartment was empty. An envelope with my name on it was taped to her door, a simple note written in her elegant script was inside. It bore four small words, and nothing more. A single note baring the words '_Because I Love You.'_ I asked where she was at the front desk and they said she had moved out of state. I didn't understand, why would she leave if she loved me? She's gone now, and she's taken my heart with her.

I felt the edge of the bed dip as my beloved brother sat down beside me. I had come to him for comfort, knowing now that my love was gone.

"Who cares, I told she was no good. I mean ahuman? There just food Tomas, and she was no different." Otis said. It was obvious that he was glad Mellina was gone, he disapproved of my relationship with her one hundred percent.

"Don't you ever call her that!" I shouted at him.

He placed a calm hand on my shoulder and met my gaze.

"It'll be okay. I know you're in pain, and you have every reason to be. But just give it time, I promise time will make everything better."

I turned and buried my face back into my pillow where I continued to cry my eyes and heart out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**I know this is a short chapter but this is just a quick flashback to what happened when Vlad's mother left.**

**Next chapter will be much longer and it will be when Vlad is a thirteen year old teenager.**

**Please review!**


	2. Shock

**Thirteen years later**

(VPOV)

I let out an annoyed sigh as we pulled up to the Stokerton mall. My mom had forced me to come, she said I needed 'back to school' clothes. I hate shopping for new clothes with my mom, she always makes me try on really dorky outfits that make me want to gag. Whenever she buys me clothes I always end up looking like a dandy or a French men.

"I really don't want new clothes." I whined for about the billionth time that day.

"To bad, you're getting new clothes. You dress like a hood." She stated firmly. I just rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car. I was used to this lecture. She always complained about my clothes and how I have no since of color. But hey, if you're a blood sucking creature of the night what do you expect?

You see, I am a vampire. My mother is human and my father was a vampire. Unfortunately my father died before I was born and my mother had no photographs of him. I never knew anything about him. My mother only ever told me that I looked just like him. It's alright though, I like my life the way it is, just me and mom. Except for when she makes me go shopping of course.

"I do not dress like a hood, it's just my style. And pardon me for not dressing like a bloody English gentleman."

"I'm not saying you should dress like an Englishman, just a regular thirteen year old." Mom said matter-o-factly.

"But I'm not a regular thirteen year old." I said. I knew my mother was just trying to help but this is something I refuse to budge on.

"You are regular to me." My mother said. Which only reminded me of what a freak I was to the rest of the world.

We entered the mall and naturally I wanted to go straight to Hot Topic but mother insisted that we go to American Eagle or some other dumb store. I rolled my eyes and followed her, as long as I didn't argue this couldn't get worse.

I was wrong.

As soon as we walked in mom started pulling the ugliest shirts off the rack, and all them were black free. One was an orange button down with long sleeves, another was a blue and white vertical stripe, the third was a white hoodie with a brown eagle on the front, the forth one was a long sleeve shirt with gray and white horizontal stripes, and the last was a green and white plaid shirt with short sleeves. It just goes to show you, moms have no idea what their sons want.

"Mom, I am not wearing those." I stated in a serious tone. She just looked at me with those big brown eyes and I knew it would be hard to refuse. Mom's are just good at that sort of thing.

"At least try them on." She pleaded. She flashed me another look with those eyes and I knew I was done for. I snatched up the dork clothes and made my way to the dressing room in the back of the store. "Make sure you come out so I can see them on you." My mom called.

I knew this was going to be a long, painful day from that point on.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After about an hour and a half of shopping my mom and I sat in the food court for a break. I was able to convince her not to buy me those nasty clothes she picked out before. I told her it would be a waste of money since I wouldn't wear them. I sighed knowing that my mom would always try to dress me up like the little boy I used to be. I could be 30 and mom would still see me as her little toddler still learning how to walk, but I guess that's just how all mom's are.

"I can't believe you're going to go to high school. It seems like just yesterday you were learning how to walk. (My point proven) And now your thirteen, you do know that means we're going to have to cut your hair, get your shots and of course I think its time I gave you 'the talk'." Mom said in a rush.

Ok, I need a break from this nightmare. I stood up immediately and blurted out the first excuse that came to mind, "I have to go to the bathroom." Mom nodded and I practically ran out of there.

As I was walking back I could only hope that mom was just as tired of shopping as I was and was ready to go home. I loved my mom but it was hard being the only boy in the family. It was just my mom, my aunt Nelly and I. I have a best friend named Henry and I have a girlfriend named Meredith. So really the only guy I can connect with Henry, other than that I'm surrounded by girls. Sometimes I wish my mom would get married I give me a father, I even asked her if she thought she would ever get married and she told me no. She said she could never love anyone else but my father.

It was really hard sometimes knowing that I knew nothing of my father, mom said I look just like him but knowing that just isn't enough. I want to know what he did for a living, was he smart? Was he funny? Did he have any hobbies? Mom would never tell me though, no matter how many times I ask. It brings her to much pain I guess, I used to ask her all the time as a child but I don't ask anymore. I didn't even know his name, I've never seen my birth certificate either, so I may not ever know.

I don't get it, what's the big deal? Even aunt Nelly wouldn't talk about him, she said some things aren't meant to be spoken of. It just makes me so mad I could-

As soon as I rounded the corner I bumped into to someone. I didn't even look up to see their face, all I saw was a flash of pale skin and black hair. I stepped back and said "Sorry" before walking past the person. I felt a little embarrassed but all I could really think about is getting back to the food court where mom was and going home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(TPOV)**

"Otis hurry up." I called from across the parking lot. Otis was supposed to meet me here at the mall a long time ago, he's 20 minutes late. We both made these plans to meet up here last week since we both have been so busy. Otis had seemed to be looking forward to it, maybe we could finally have some fun if he could get here on time.

"About time, I was starting to think you weren't coming." I said as Otis approached. He chuckled and walked right past me to the doors. I followed him in and asked what he wanted to do first.

"It really doesn't matter to me, I'm just glad to be out of the house. Hey, we could always read the minds of girls going in and out of Victoria Secret." I rolled my eyes at my brother who had stopped and sat on a bench across from that very store. He could be so childish. I wasn't interested in women since.....well you know.

"Otis we're not college students."

"Live a little, what else is there to do anyway. Come on it'll be just like old times, hopefully we won't get smacked this time though." He laughed and I joined him, being reminded of the glory days always makes me feel good. But that doesn't mean I was going to start acting like a teenager.

"You do whatever you want, I'm going to go walk around for a little bit. I'll be back when you graduate little man."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Little smart mouth." I just chuckled and walked on. If Otis wants to spend his time being a pervert that's his business.

I had no I idea where I was going, I just let my feet be the ones to decide. I really had no desire to be here but it seemed like there wasn't that many choices. Life just seems downhill from here-

"Sorry"

I looked down to see who had just bumped into me, but just as I was about to apologize I saw them walking away from me. It was just a kid, no big deal. I better get back to Otis. I reached out and tried to feel my brothers presence, I immediately felt a vampire walking just around the corner from behind me. It didn't really feel like brother, but it's all I felt from here. I turned and started to follow it. As soon as I turned into the next hall I saw I was in the food court.

Why would Otis be in here? I could feel the vampire in the corner of the room, but as I looked over I nearly jumped out of my skin. My heart stopped for a moment, and time seemed frozen. I almost had a mental breakdown.

Mellina, I could see her standing by the table in the corner. A young boy with black hair, the same one that ran into me, was standing right across from her. His back was to me so I still couldn't see his face but at the moment I really didn't care.

My beautiful Mellina, my angel, my love. I had forgotten how beautiful she was, she hasn't aged at all. Deep, sparkling brown eyes, long silken hair that flows like the river, flawless skin smoother then a pearl. What was she doing here after these years?

It was then that I realized the boy across from her was the vampire I was sensing. What? What is Mellina doing with that young vampire, what if he plans to feed off her? I wasn't having that. But just then the boy walked around the table to stand by my Mellina, with my vampire hearing I heard him say "Mom can we please go home now?" Mom? What in the-

But that's when I saw his face for the very first time. It was like I was looking into a mirror from the past, I saw myself as a young boy again. Smooth pale skin, bright intelligent eyes, and thick jet black hair. He...looks...like...me.

Mom? Mellina? Vampire? Looks like me?

Oh. My. God.

"Finally, I've been looking all over for you." Otis said as he came to stand next to me. I couldn't speak yet though, I was still in shock. It was impossible, it couldn't be true.

"Hey what happened, you look like you've been struck bye lighting" Otis teased.

"Corner. Table." I managed to croak out.

Otis looked over and his eyes widened, he stared for what seemed like an eternity. Then looked back at me before turning to stare again. His jaw neared hit the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** (OPOV)**

"Oh. My. God."

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!

I turned to my brother, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(VPOV)**

"About time." I yawned as I laid down on my bed. I felt the soft mattress mold around me as I rested my head on my pillow. We had just gotten back not too long ago and the sky was dark. I was exhausted, I need to sleep for about a month. As I walked over to the window to close the curtain I saw something that caught my interest.

A car. It was familiar, like I had seen many times before. But then I recognized it, I saw it pull out of the mall parking lot shortly after we did, and I saw it not to far behind us on the highway before I lost site of it in traffic. I stared at it, trying to be sure it was the right one. I'm sure I was just being paranoid, but I just got a funny feeling in the bit of my stomach. I couldn't see who was in the car but I could have sworn I felt their eyes on me.

Then, suddenly the car began to pull away from the house, I breathed out a small sigh of relief. I really did need some rest. Without hesitation I crawled into bed and expected to have a normal, peaceful sleep. But I was wrong.

That one nightmare started it all.

I heard my mothers voice, she was crying on knees in the middle of a dark room that seemed to be endless. I tried to run to her but hands appeared from nowhere and grabbed onto my shoulders, holding me in place. I couldn't turn to see my attackers, nor could I move forward to help my mother. I was stuck.

"Please leave Vlad out of this, I'll do anything." My mother sobbed. A dark shadow stood over her and said,

"You have done enough, now its my turn." Just then I saw a flash of long, white fangs before the shadow consumed my mother.

I awoke in cold sweat, panting hard. My mind felt like it was in flames, I was clearly not going to be able to sleep anymore tonight.

What I didn't know then is that, I wouldn't want to sleep again. Ever.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long, I've been super busy. But remember that I'm doing the best I can, I know this isn't a very exciting chapter but the story is still just getting started.**

**A sneak beak at the next chapter:**

**Tomas- "I want my son."**

**Mellina- "No"**

**Tomas- *sighs "Then I'm sorry for this."**

**Suddenly, Mellina's vision goes black and her body falls to the ground.**


	3. Hurt and Anger

**(TPOV)**

Otis sighed as he looked up from the computer screen, "Well, no doubting it now."

And it was true, there was no more doubt. It was right there on the screen, a birth certificate with the name Vladimir Glots. (Since they never got married Vlad was given his mothers name. I didn't know Mellina's maiden name so I made one up.) Listed as the mother was Mellina Glots and listed as the father was Tomas Tod.

So that was it then, that boy, that vampire, was my son.

"Tomas what will you do?" Otis asked me in a hushed voice. But I couldn't answer, I just starred down at my feet and slowly made my way over to the couch so I could sit before my legs gave out.

Never in a million years did I ever think I would ever be a father. I'm a vampire, its impossible. But I had seen him for myself, Mellina's child, my child. Why did Mellina leave me if she knew she was pregnant with my child? It makes no sense, how could she not tell me this? It was bad enough that she left me but she had to take my son too.

I guess, now that I've thought about it, maybe being a father wouldn't be such a bad thing.

I can see how things could have gone with my life. I would stand next to my wife Mellina holding a small bundle in my arms. And wrapped in the bundle would be a small baby boy with pale skin, big blue eyes, little tufts of black hair on his head, two little white fangs in his mouth. The perfect life, the life I want but can't have. But I can still dream, that boy I saw was like a little me. The perfect son, at least from what I saw.

"Tomas, hello? Wake up." Otis shouted. "Why are you smiling like that?"

For a moment I couldn't answer his question, I was having trouble fitting all of my emotions into words. "I wish I could know him like Mellina does. I wish I could know Vladimir as a person. As a son." Otis stared at me with wide eyes and his jaw nearly hit the floor. It took several moments for him to find his voice. "What? Tomas are you actually saying you would want to father this child?" I merely nodded at his question. I knew my brother just couldn't understand this kind of thing.

He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. "Tomas, what are you going to do?" I had no idea. What was I going to do? I can't just show up at their doorstep and say 'Hello Vladimir my name is Tomas Tod and I'm your father' That would be a great way to get to know each other.

"I don't know, but the smartest thing to do would most likely be to talk with Mellina."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Goodbye Nelly." Mellina called to her friend as she walked out the door and began to walk home. It was past nine 'o clock at night and Vlad was staying at Henry house, so Mellina called Nelly for a girls night out. She really wished she had taken Nelly up on her offer to drive her home, it was cold and eerie out tonight. In order to make the trip easier Mellina cut through an alleyway that cut the time in half.

She didn't know why, but for some reason she just had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't explain it, it was like she knew something bad would come out of this night. Her theory was proven right when a dark, hooded figure stepped in front of her.

"Hello Mellina." The stranger greeted her in a husky tone. That voice sounded so familiar to her, but she just couldn't but the voice with the face. "Has it really been so long? You look as beautiful as the day I met you." The figure lifted his hood and revealed his face to her, and as soon as he did she gasped and took a step back. Him. Her vampire. Her other half. Her love. Her son's Father.

"Tomas." she breathed out.

He chuckled at her and smiled, his blue eyes sparkled with admiration as he eyed her. "It feels so good to hear you say my name, I've missed you so." He said as he walked closer to her body. Her head was beginning to spin and her were vision was blurry. Before she knew it she felt her back hit the alley wall. She was trapped against the wall with his arms on both sides of her and his chest pressed against hers.

He leaned forward till their foreheads were touching and their lips were only inches away from colliding with one another. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, her heart was pounding and she could feel the heat rising to her face.

"Mellina." He whispered in her ear before he touched his lips to hers. Everything he was feeling was poured out through that kiss. The love that burned in his heart for her, the sorrow and loneliness he expressed when she left, and the slight anger he felt towards her for taking his son. He pulled her entire body up against him, one arm around her waist so she couldn't step back and the other held her head so she couldn't turn away.

Mellina lost herself in that moment, she forgot that she had hidden his child from him, or that he shouldn't be there with her, or that she had been without him for over thirteen years. All that mattered was that they were both here together, and that she loved him.

They were both gasping for air as they slowly pulled apart, but Tomas still refused to let her go, he held onto her as though his life depended on it. They stared into each others eyes for what could have been hours, admiring each other. The moment was broken when Tomas chuckled.

"Haven't done that for awhile huh?"

Reality snapped back to Mellina and she stepped away from him, instantly missing the warmth and comfort she felt in his arms.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? Why are you here?" She asked him in a rushed, panicky voice.

He laughed at her nervous behavior. "Why don't we go back to your place and talk?"

She knew she couldn't let this drag on, she gave the first excuse that came to mind. "We can't my roommate is there, and I have to go anyway." She walked around him and started to head home.

"Oh right your roommate, Vladimir?"

She stopped dead, her whole body went numb and she could have sworn that her heart stopped.

"Yes Mellina, I know about our son Vladimir. And if I remember correctly you dropped him off at a friends house earlier today."

Her feet were frozen on the spot, her back was to him and she knew there was leaving this without someone getting hurt.

"Mellina, how could you? You left me without warning, and you don't even bother to let me know that I'm a father. Mellina what were you thinking?"

"You've told about the laws of your world, what happens when a vampire engages in a romance with a human, let alone have a child with one. I did what I thought was best for you and Vlad."

"That wasn't a decision for you to make on your own."

"What's done is done Tomas and there's no changing that." Mellina snapped back at him. He stepped back, Mellina was never cross with anyone. To see her angry was strange and slightly disturbing to him.

"Mellina please, lets talk about this. Its not late for us." Tomas pleaded.

"I'm sorry Tomas, its too big of a risk. You should leave now." Mellina whispered with tears flowing down her cheeks. She turned and walked away from the only man she ever loved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(TPOV) **

The pain ripping through my heart right now was worse then anything I've ever felt in my entire life. I stared after Mellina long after she had disappeared from my sight. She had done the one thing I feared her of doing. She denied me my son, she denied her love, my request to be apart of her life.

My family, gone, taken from me. Sorrow, loneliness, rejection, it pierced my soul. My very life felt like it was being sucked away. In my mind I could my son's face, slipping away into darkness. All my thoughts on him now, my perfect son. I had never even spoken to him, I had only seem his face a few times in the past week but I knew that I loved him anyway. The moment I discovered that he was mine I had loved him.

As a boy I was never close to my father, I did everything I could to please him but it never seemed good enough. He never showed me any affection, never patted me on the back and say that he was proud of me. I never imagined that I could be a father until now, and how I wanted that opportunity so very much.

Suddenly an enormous rage erupted inside of me. She wasn't taking my son from me again. She stole thirteen years worth of memories from me, holding him as an infant, his first word, sending him off to school. Everything gone. She's had her turn, now its time for the father to step in and take charge. I wasn't going to miss anymore time in my son's life.

Mellina was out of this now, only Vladimir mattered anymore. I'll get him back no matter what it takes. Mark my words I will.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1 Month Later

Mellina was in a rush to get home, she had to work a late shift and she hated leaving Vlad alone by himself. It was past eight o clock and Vladimir had better have done his homework. She hoped he found something to eat for dinner, that boy couldn't cook to save his life. She really hoped he didn't go hungry, or pig out on junk food.

She got to her car and started fumbling around in her pockets looking for her keys when a voice behind her called her name.

(Guess who?)

"Mellina, we meet again." Tomas said in a low voice.

(You guessed it)

"I thought you left." Mellina said hesitantly.

"You know me better then that Mellina. I'm going to make this short and sweet because I really see no point in wasting time." He said walking closer to her.

"What do you want?" She asked in a low, shaky voice.

"I want my son."

Mellina shook her head sadly. Her voice cracked when she spoke, "No"

He sighed, "Then I'm sorry for this." Suddenly, Mellina's vision went black and her body fell to the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(VPOV)**

"Vladimir run!" My mother screamed as the shadow consumed her. I tried my hardest to get away and help her but the hands holding me in place were to strong. The shadow looked up at me and smiled. Revealing its sharp, blood soaked fangs. Then suddenly it was right in front of me, gripping my chin so that I had to look at him. He spoke to me in a chilling voice.

"You're mine now."

I shot straight up out of bed. I looked around and saw I was still wearing my clothes and text books were scattered across my bed. I must have fallen asleep when I was doing my homework. That horrible nightmare has been plaguing my sleep for weeks now. Just thinking about it terrifies me.

Ok, calm down Vlad, its just a dream. Go downstairs and get a drink of water, then get back into bed and relax, you're stressing out over nothing.

But as I was walking down the stairs I heard a noise coming from the front door. I went to investigate and found the door wide open. I approached it slowly and closed it, but I heard that noise again. I turned around and looked down the dark hallway, nothing. But I still couldn't help but get a bad feeling in my stomach.

Then, pain shot up through the back of my head. I couldn't hold myself up anymore, and I started falling. Before I slipped into unconsciousness I felt two strong arms gently catch me before I hit the floor.


	4. Meetings

**(TPOV)**

I cursed this horrid weather under my breath as I sped down the road doing 80mph. It had begun raining over an hour ago and it that wasn't helping my situation at all. I've been driving for a good six hours and by now I was well past Bathory. Vladimir was still sleeping peacefully in the back seat where I left him. In a few hours the sun will rise and Mellina will wake up in her bed, thinking it was all a dream, then realize Vladimir was gone and she was all alone.

I knew she wouldn't call the police because I left her a note saying that if she did I would never allow her to see Vladimir again. Harsh and cruel, I know but I couldn't risk losing him again.

However this was not my biggest concern, I was more worried about Vladimir's reaction. When he wakes he will surely have lots of questions, and there is no doubt that he will be frightened. I frowned, I didn't want my son to be scared of me but there was no way around it. We were heading for our new home in Washington, a gorgeous mansion that I bought and had refurnished in less than a month. (picture on profile) How is that possible? With a lot of money and a skill for mind control that's how.

I yawned, knowing I would have to stop at a hotel soon. We should reach the mansion around three o clock tomorrow if we stop in and rest for a few hours tonight. I had my mind completely focused on the road when I jumped slightly from hearing a groan from the back seat. Vladimir was waking up.

He tried to get up, but that only resulted in him bumping his head on the roof of my car.

"Uff!" He yelped, rubbing his head.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I looked back at him threw my rearview mirror. He sat up straight and looked at his surroundings, his facial expression showed that he was confused.

"We'll be pulling into a motel for the night in a few moments." His eyes darted up to me just as I finished speaking, and his eyes became frightened.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked. I did my best to keep my voice calm and gentle.

"We are going out of state Vladimir, just you and I. As for who I am, well you'll find out later."

"Where's my mom?" His voice cracked. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart, I could almost feel the waves of fear rolling off him. I tried to think of the right way to respond without frightening him even more.

"She's safe at home. Don't worry, I didn't hurt her. I just wanted you." Ok, that was honest enough.

He swallowed hard before asking his next question. "Are you going to...hurt me?"

WHAT? How did he get that conclusion? I thought back to my last statement and realized how that must have sounded to him._ Nice going Tomas, you try to be gentle and you end up terrifying the poor boy. _

"No Vladimir, you won't be harmed in anyway. I shall reveal to you who I am and why you are here when we reach our destination tomorrow. " I said as I pulled the car into the parking lot, thankful that the rain had stopped. I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned around to face him. He looked absolutely horrified and more then a little confused. I gave him a gentle smile.

"Do not be frightened Vladimir, nothing bad is going to happen to you. Soon you will understand everything, but for now do try to relax. Alright?" I opened my car door and stepped out before opening the back door for Vlad. He climbed out slowly and looked around him, taking in his surroundings I assume.

I popped open the trunk to grab the bag I had packed for Vladimir. After I had knocked him out and had him in my car I had gone up to his room and gathered a few things he might need, clothes, toothbrush, underwear, etc. I know he might not like the idea of a stranger going through his belonging but it wasn't like I was snooping or anything. Just getting things he might need. God I sound like his father already.

I turned back around, offering my son a smile but he wasn't there.

My heart stopped and I turned my body around frantically searching for him. My eyes landed upon a single figure, running into the distance. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was at least safe. Then I smirked in bemusement as I took after him with my vampire speed. He clearly did not know of his true vampire capabilities, much less how to use them. I'll have to fix that later.

Suddenly, I was right in front of him with my arms stretched wide out. He didn't even see me there before he ran into my embrace. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pulled him closer, holding him to my chest.

He struggled, trying to get away from me, but it was useless against my strength. I felt his fists pound my shoulder blades and I let him do it, hoping it would help him release some stress. It was no struggle for me at all but it still saddened me, my grip on him tightened subconsciously. When he finally wore himself down he slumped against me and let me hold him. I loosened my grip and looked down at him, then proceeded to wipe away a single tear of frustration from his cheek.

"Everything will be fine Vladimir, I promise you. I would never harm you. Come now, lets go back to the hotel." I patted his back and turned him around, my hands stayed on his shoulders while I walked him forward.

* * *

I lead the way to our room, keeping my eyes on Vladimir so he wouldn't run off again. I doubt he would try it again, knowing he can't outrun me but I'm not taking any chances. Not with him, he is too clever. At least that's how I saw him.

Here we are, room 34B, I opened the door and motioned for him to enter. He gave me a cautious look before slowly making his way inside, his eyes never left mine as an obvious fear of turning his back to me. I frowned and walked in after him, closing the door and locking it as I did so. Out of the corner of my eye I saw young Vladimir flinch as the lock clicked, I sighed and turned to face him.

His eyes were glaring at me, they held great anger but also a deep sadness. Guilt began picking at my heart like sharp needles, but I shoved it to the back of my mind and ran my hand through my hair, as I normally do when I'm stressed.

"You should relax and try to get some rest, long drive ahead of us tomorrow. " I said to him gently. With that said I wondered over to the bed closest to the doorway and sat down, kicking off my shoes.

Vlad just looked between me and the door, probably trying to figure out his chances of making it out of the room and away from me. His chances were slim, and I think he already knew that.

"I'll just follow you and bring you back." I stated firmly. He slumped his shoulders and stood there, starring at the door, before finally walking past me to the other side of the room where the second bed was and sat down as I had. Never allowing his eyes to move in my direction. But I didn't need to see his eyes to know he was thinking of another way to escape. I smirked. If that's how he wants it then fine, let the games begin.

* * *

**(VPOV)**

I listened carefully to my kidnappers light snores, making sure he showed no signs of waking anytime soon. He's so wired. I mean, he stole me from my home, brought me to some random hotel, and then just rolls over and says 'good night'. I admit I had dozed off for an hour or two, but I woke up just as the sun was rising. I normally remove my shirt and just sleep in my pants, but I knew I won't time to redress when my chance to escape came along. So instead I kept all my clothes on, including my shoes.

I just knew I had to get out of there quickly, this guy could seriously hurt me, or worse. For all I know he could be a serial killer or some sick child molester. Oh yeah, it's defiantly time to leave.

I pushed the bed comforter to the side and quietly sat up, bringing my feet to the floor.

I stood up slowly, and took a small step forward. Then another. Then another. I was silently making my way past my sleeping captor and toward the door. I was finally about to pass him completely when I felt something tug at my left ankle and I fell forward. My face collided with the hotel carpet, hard.

I groaned and turned myself onto my back. I looked down at my feet to see what tripped me, when I spotted the thin piece of rope tied around my left ankle. I followed the rope with my eyes to see where it ended and my eyes widened when I found it. My kidnapper had woken up and came to stand in front of me, the other end was tied to his own ankle. He reached his hand out to me but I ignored it and stood up on my own.

"It was a good try Vladimir. You may be good, but I'm better." He said. "Since its sun rise I thought we would start getting ready to leave but I can tell by the bags under your eyes that you haven't had enough sleep."

I heard a click and down to see that it had come from a pare of handcuffs. One end cuffed to my wrist and the other cuffed to his. He walked back to the bed he slept in, dragging me after him, laid back down on one side while I laid on the other. Obviously being left with no alternative I sighed and tried to roll onto my side, facing away from my kidnapper. Unfortunetly the handcuffs caused his arm to drape over my shoulder.

I expected him to try and yank his back but after awhile his snores filled my ears once again. I huffed in a angry fashion before letting sleep take me.


End file.
